


Check Mate

by hunterangelblog



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Chess, Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterangelblog/pseuds/hunterangelblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy plays chess with Dorian but he is stuck in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Mate

“Rudy?” Dorian’s smooth voice interrupts Dr. Lom’s introspection.  
“Wha-What?”  
“It’s your move, man”  
“Oh right, um rook to G-5”  
Blue eyes stare at the chessboard and then back up inquisitively. “Are you ok?”  
“Yes fine. Why do you ask”  
“Tonight you have taken 57% longer than your normal time to make a move. you also just made a move that allows me to win in 3 moves. So I’ll ask you again. Are you ok?”

Rudy looked up at the android and saw real concern there. He knew the mechanics of the DRN design. He had worked on them when they were first introduced to the police force. He had personally watched the slow decline of the model in the eyes of their human partners. It was the soul, synthetic or not, that was the problem. The option of the individualization was the wonderment of the DRN Unit. The thing that made this model unique and revolutionary. Beyond the technological advancement in the history of humanity. The element that made the DRNs special was also the cause of their demise. Not every individual was made to be a cop, human or otherwise. Rudy had met DRNs that would have made better poets, or teachers, or athletes but not cops. Not every human soul could be one and apparently not every synthetic soul could either. But every DRN was expected to live with the horrors of being a cop in this city. Rudy could understand the ones who couldn't cut it. Speaking to many of them himself. 

It didn't start getting bad until DRN unit 495 jumped in front of the 12am bullet train. Smart really. Minimal passengers, so little risk of injury. The train travels at 3 knots per minute, so there was nothing left to repair. Nothing to salvage. Nothing for Rudy to save. Rudy had wept that night while trying his best to salvage the annihilated DRN, but there was just nothing left. 

“Let’s start a new game, ok”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really play chess so if the move within the story is not possible, let me know. 
> 
> As always, I'm just keeping my love for Almost Human alive.


End file.
